


If Two's a Party, and Three's a Crowd, then what is Four? (A Last of the Kid Detectives Snippet)

by Mara_Jade101



Series: Last of the Kid Detectives [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Bashing, Bee Chloé Bourgeois | Queen Bee, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Dragon Kagami Tsurugi | Ryuko, F/F, F/M, Gen, Jason Todd Lives, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, M/M, Multi, Nino Lahiffe Bashing, No Lila Rossi Redemption, Protective Chloé Bourgeois, Protective Kagami Tsurugi, Protective Luka Couffaine, Snake Luka Couffaine | Viperion, TV Special: Miraculous World: New York
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara_Jade101/pseuds/Mara_Jade101
Summary: A first date in New York ends with an akuma attack. Will contain Crack Treated Seriously.(Adrien/Luka/Kagami/Marinette bc I support LGBT+/Poly relationships. Hate will be dealt with accordingly. Also, it contains Alya salt, Nino salt, Some classmates salt [not Nathaniel, Marc, Sabrina, Chloe, Juleka, Rose, and Alix salt; I actually like them], Lila salt, Chloe Redemption, Hawkmoth being a jerk... you know, the usual fanfic greats.)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Plagg & Tikki, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Longg/Sass (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Series: Last of the Kid Detectives [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057979
Kudos: 35





	If Two's a Party, and Three's a Crowd, then what is Four? (A Last of the Kid Detectives Snippet)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [supreme_coffee_queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supreme_coffee_queen/gifts), [ladynoir006](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladynoir006/gifts).



Marinette Dupain-Cheng-Wayne had to admit it, while she had NO IDEA WHAT SHE WAS DOING, she was actually doing it well.

At least, she hoped it was.

Because for some reason (called love and "Let's Piss Off Gabriel Agreste"), she and her new partners (Adrien, Luka, and Kagami) had all decided to disobey Gabriel Agreste's orders to keep his son in Paris and taken Adrien to New York on the field trip they were supposed to be On.

And for some reason (called God Only Knows), she and her partners were currently walking around Fort Greene, Brooklyn, New York City, New York with no one stopping them-

"Adrien? Are you okay?" Luka asked softly. "Your song is all over the place."

Adrien jerked his head away from the fort and looked up at their boyfriend. "...Yeah, I'm fine, Luka. I'm just-"

"Worried?" Marinette suggested.

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm worried. What if my father finds out about this and comes here to take me back to Paris? What if an akuma attack happens while we're in New York? What if-?"

Kagami laid a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly. "Breathe, Adrien. Your father may have already found out but is choosing not to interfere... for some reason."

"And I brought the Miracle Box with me, so we can travel to Paris using the Horse Miraculous anytime an Akuma attacks!" Marinette said with a smile.

Plagg flew up to Adrien's shoulder. "See, Kid? They know what they're doing! It's partly why I encouraged your- ahem. 'Kidnapping' to begin with."

"PLAGG!!" Tikki shouted, flying out of Marinette's purse where the Kwamis had been hanging out and attacking her counterpart. "GET BACK HERE, STINKY SOCK!!!"

Marinette and Adrien started laughing as the two Kwamis chased each other around the four, then someone screamed loudly. The group spun around to see an angelic like figure with huge white wings and a long white shirt, the edges decorated with golden Greek lettering as what was clearly a he hovered in the air. But what caught their attention the most-

was the ruby colored sword in his right hand.

He narrowed his light purple eyes at the four before a purple butterfly mask formed over his face. He frowned for a moment, then shook his head and flew in the other direction, back to the main urban part of Brooklyn.

"...That's an akuma." Adrien breathed, staring at the spot where it had been just a moment ago. "But what's it doing here?"

Marinette sighed in concentration. "Either Hawkmoth has gotten stronger..."

"Or he's in New York." Luka said evenly, though Marinette could see him tightening his fists. "What's the plan, Melody?"

She swallowed nervously. "The plan is..."

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo! I actually know what I'm doing!  
> You can see the whole story when "Last of the Kid Detectives" comes out later this year!
> 
> Some Notes I had in mind:  
> 1) Marinette is Bruce Wayne's biological daughter, and she is well aware of it. Lila doesn't know though.  
> 2) Everyone in the Miraculous Team (which currently includes Marinette, Adrien, Luka, Kagami, Chloe, and Alix) knows each others' identities, for easier communication.  
> 3) The akuma is Guardian, an original Akuma of mine, and you will certainly see **him** again soon!


End file.
